


Alone

by Zena_Xina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e09 Holy Terror, Gen, One Shot, POV Dean Winchester, Post-Episode: s09e09 Holy Terror, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zena_Xina/pseuds/Zena_Xina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS for 9x09, "Holy Terror". Dean sits and thinks about what has just happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

_**A/N: Revised 12/1/14 for small errors.** _

Dean sat there, stunned.

_This can't be real. This can't be real. This can't be real._

"Come on Kevin. Wake up. WAKE UP GOD DAMMIT!" he screamed, even though he knew it would not help.

He couldn't force himself up to do anything. He sat there in his own thoughts, staring at the fallen prophet.

_I'm truly alone now._

_Kevin's gone._

_Sam's gone._

_Charlie's in Wonderland._

_Garth is still MIA._

_Cas has his mojo back._

He wanted to tear the world apart, bring his brother back, kill all the dick angels, find a way to get Kevin and everyone back, though he knew he couldn't. Kevin was smitted. No one ever comes back from that.

_Maybe there's still a chance. He's one of us. You ain't a Winchester if you haven't risen from the dead at least once._

He prayed once more to Castiel, though he knew it probably wouldn't go through. There were more important things going on.

_I'm completely and utterly alone._


End file.
